The End
by RandomRyu
Summary: Jack finally gets to meet Atlas- until something unexpected happens. He didn't know it would end like this.


"I'm lookin' forwards to shakin' yer hand." Atlas' voice crackled through the old service radio, and Jack listened intently. This mysterious man, Atlas, has been helping him along the way for a great amount of time now; keeping him alive and making sure that he didn't screw up or get hurt- anything of the sort. He told Jack what to watch out for, where to go, what to eat, what to do and what not to do- practically anything that he needed to know. But one thing he never spoke about was who he actually was. All Jack knew about this person was that his name was Atlas, and he looked pretty average for the most part. Although the picture on the service radio that Jack had picked up when he first got to this city was an older picture.

Jack made his way as fast as he could through the corridors of Rapture, eager to meet his 'savior'. The splicers seemed to come out of nowhere as they let out a raspy yell with those mutated voices of theirs; Jack aiming as well as he could and hitting them square in the head with shotgun shells. He ran as fast as he could past all of the security cameras before he finally found a safe place to sit for a moment to contact Atlas.

He pressed the button on the side of the service radio and spoke softly into it,"Hey, Atlas," He started," Where are you?" He asked, wondering where he was going go meet him exactly. Atlas went on to explain that he had a secret office.

"Go down the hallway where you are, then to the right. When you get there, look around and you'll see boxes piled up. Pull 'em to the side and there should be a hole in the wall. Crawl through that and you're there." Atlas explained, his voice cracking over the old service radio; which was in an alright condition by now. It's been beat up since Jack kept it on his belt and occasionally he fell or ran into something, but he tried his best not to. He nodded in response.

"Will do. See you soon, Atlas." And with that, Jack took his finger off of the button and slipped the radio into his belt, getting up and running down the hallway full speed before turning the right corner sharply, sliding a bit as he did so. He searched around for a pile of boxes. He looked around frantically- no pile of boxes- but scattered crates. He took a few steps forward before hearing an ear splitting scream from the hole in the wall; exposed from whatever have moved the boxes.

Through the square hole in the bottom of the wall, Jack could spot two shadows. One looked like a fairly tall man that seemed to be wearing a hat, being held up by something with long, curving hooks for hands- a spider splicer. The spider splicer seemed to have a hook through the man's stomach, and after a few moments it pulled it out roughly; earning another ear splitting scream from the man before he fell to his knees and hit the floor with a dull thud.

"_Oh no. No." _Jack thought to himself, realizing that the man wasn't just a random victim- it was the man he'd been eager to meet- Atlas. He fell to his knees and crawled through the hole; standing up instantly after he got through, shooting the splicer four times in the head with the shotgun.

There was a moment of silence as Jack looked over the scene. _No._ He thought, shaking his head slightly. A blonde haired man in a once clean white shirt and suspenders lay flat on the floor, his hat having fell off once he made contact with the not-so-clean carpet. His hands were stained with blood, and a pool of the thick maroon liquid started to form around him.

"_This can't be happening."_ Jack thought to himself over and over, dropping his shotgun and falling to his knees; flipping Atlas over to only gag at the horrifying sight. His intestines were hanging out of his ripped open stomach, blood staining his hands and splatter on the upper part of his body, his eyes slightly open and a look of shock on his face. Jack stared for a few minutes, his breathing becoming shallow and fast; his eyes widened as reality sunk in. Atlas was dead. His 'savior' was dead.

Before he knew it, he was hugging Atlas' body close, not caring about the blood soaking his tan sweater, sobbing his eyes out into Atlas' shoulder. "WAKE UP!" He screamed, shutting his eyes tightly so he didn't have to see what the splicer did to him. He didn't care about his surroundings anymore. He didn't care if another splicer decided to come into the office and cause more problems.

"Wake up, Atlas, please, _please_…" His voice got increasingly softer until he was practically whimpering, soft and shallow sobs escaping him.

He didn't think when he pulled out his pistol and reloaded it. He didn't think when he pressed the barrel to his head. He didn't think when he pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out; blood spattering against the wall, blood pooling around his head.

He didn't think it would end exactly like this.


End file.
